Hephaestion's other blonde
by toobeauty
Summary: What happens when a mysterious blonde appears in Hephaestion's life?


TITLE: Hephaestion's other blonde.

PAIRING: Hephaestion/Alexander; Hephaestion/blonde, Bagoas, companions.

RATING: PG

DISCLAIMER: I don't know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue eyed god.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Author's note: I was suggested this idea, hope she likes it!

* * *

He appeared one night and no one knew where he came from; it seemed as if he had just materialized and he already had a goal in his witty mind. He entered the palace, he took immediate possession of the place, walking along the corridors, being watched by any passers-by, and no one ever asked what he was doing there.

His presence was quickly accepted and nobody realized that he had chosen his target, the one and only he would be giving his total affection and love.

The object of his passion entered the room, walking side by side with his King. He was afraid that Hephaestion would not notice him if Alexander was with him but the brunette did see him and stopped his stroll to lock eyes with him; blue eyes met blue eyes and an instant connection and attraction was forged in that magic moment. Alexander saw the reaction on his brunette's face and jealousy kicked in; he suddenly took Hephaestion's elbow and motioned him towards the table. The brunette General turned round to look at him and a tiny smile graced his lips.

Dinner was quite peaceful; however, shouts and jokes were exchanged from one end to the other of the long table. Hephaestion was quieter than usual and he could not help turning his head to find blue eyes staring at him; they were not lusty eyes, they were not bedroom eyes but the brunette shivered when he realized that they reflected possessiveness. He felt his heart skip a beat and he realized that it had been a long time since someone had claimed him so openly and all for themselves.

Alexander saw the new exchange and did not like it at all, Hephaestion was his and no one else and it would be better if he let them know who the ruler of the palace and of Hephaestion's heart was.

Dinner was over and Hephaestion excused himself quickly and started to walk towards his chamber. Alexander saw, with fury in his eyes, how the blonde subtlety stood up and started to walk after him and stopping when Hephaestion walked slower. The blonde was being cautious, maybe he was afraid of Hephaestion's rejection. However, the blue-eyed General did not have any intention to reject such a loyal and gorgeous partner. The king saw how blonde and brunette looked at each other and with a slightly nod from Hephaestion's head, the blonde was allowed to follow him into his room. Alexander was furious and he let his feelings show in his face, and when he turned to look at his companions, he saw the laughing expressions in their faces and that enraged him more. He was about to speak when black Cleitus interrupted him by speaking his mind aloud:

_"It seems that you have been replaced, my King, another blonde but younger!"_ and all those present could not stop laughing loudly at the General's joke.

_"I haven't and Hephaestion would never do that to me. Just wait and see"_ the king said with a lethal look in his two coloured eyes.

He walked towards Hephaestion's chamber, nearly running and he did not realize that he was being followed. Jealousy had blinded him and all his military skills had been abandoned.

Everyone could listen when Alexander asked Hephaestion if they could spend the night together and they also heard when the brunette Chiliarch rejected the idea while looking backwards nervously. One of the companions, who was hidden in a higher place, had the perfect view of Hephaestion's blonde already lying on top of the massive bed and he had an arrogant expression in his face, as a cat that got the cream.

The chamber door was closed, leaving a gob mashed Alexander standing there and shaking his head as if he could not understand what had just happened.

Bagoas, who was always attentive to Alexander's needs, approached and offered his services for the night but he was rejected and sent to sleep in the harem.

H&A

The following day, a cheerful Hephaestion appeared slightly late to their morning meal and the blonde was walking by his side. Hephaestion was sporting some suspicious long and reddish marks on the side of his neck, as if someone had been caressing a bit rudely the soft skin there and the blonde had a languid pace as if he was totally satisfied and still tired. He was about to sit beside Hephaestion but he was rudely moved away by Alexander who quickly took the free spot next to his Phai. Hephaestion was ready to protest but when he saw the painful look in his king's eyes, he remained in silence. He realized that Alexander might be shocked with his last night's decision and so he decided he was going to spend some time with the king. The blonde did not utter a word, however, he left the room and waited for his brunette in the front garden.

H&A

From that day onwards, brunette and blonde were always seeing together and he was such a familiar presence that most of the companions ended ignoring him as he only had eyes for his Hephaestion. The blonde followed the General everywhere, he was like his shadow and even though Alexander did not like him at all, he had learnt to tolerate him because Hephaestion loved him.

The blonde did understand the true relationship between Alexander and Hephaestion and he also understood that Hephaestion had a very big heart and that the brunette could love the two of them at the same time. He respected when Alexander wanted to spend some time with Hephaestion and he left them alone but he reappeared soon when he felt restless or he was in need of his Hephaestion's attention and care.

The only person who had not been able to make friends with the blonde was Bagoas. The Persian eunuch was always looked down by the blonde and his blue eyes turned into two icy slits whenever the young man was near. Many people could affirm that they had even been able to listen to the blonde hiss at Bagoas. The blonde knew that the Persian boy had caused pain to Hephaestion; the brunette had confessed that to him while they were curled up in bed; the blonde had kissed the tears that had rolled down the smooth cheeks and he had purred into his brunette's ear until the General had fallen asleep.

One morning, Bagoas entered the room screaming and holding a piece of cotton cloth against his cheek; he started to spit words after words but he was also sobbing so no one was able to understand what he was saying.

He let the cloth fall and everybody present could see deep and long scratches along the smooth cheek. When the king asked him who had done that to him; Bagoas turned round and looking at Hephaestion, he said that his blonde had done it.

Hephaestion did not know what to say and he was a bit confused about the blonde's reaction. However, he immediately remembered that he had caught Bagoas shooing the blonde away and making nasty comments about him several times.

Hephaestion told him that he deserved that for being an annoying little man and that he should learn how to be tougher.

Alexander remained in silence, not daring to cross his already angry brunette.

And the blonde, feeling pleased with himself at being so heartfelt defended by his brunette, lifted his head and washed his face with his blonde front paw.


End file.
